Saint Valentine's Day
by A Dirty Little Secret
Summary: Troy and Gabriella briefly contemplate why nobody calls it Saint Valentine's anymore. zaangels write-off fic - Troy and Gabriella's Valentine's Day.


**Saint Valentine's Day**

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you._"

Her cell phone beeped from the other side of the room where it was charging on her desk, slowly rousing her from sleep. She rolled over onto her side, subconsciously dragging the blankets along with her body, tucking them under her chin. The beeping echoed again and she groaned slightly, nuzzling her face into the pillow before yawning loudly. After the third beep, she allowed her eyes to flicker open, only to snap them shut again to shield them from the rays of sunlight peeking in between the curtains on her balcony doors. She flipped onto her back and grunted as her spine stretched, reaching her hands above her head to grab at the headboard. Sitting up slowly, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Rising to her feet, she dragged herself towards her desk, groping around for her phone. Flipping it open, she tiredly rolled her eyes and snapped it shut, retreating back towards her bed. It beeped again as she crawled under the covers, and she opened it, flopping back onto her mattress.

"_This lovey-dovey day may be named after a saint, but baby let me tell you that innocent I ain't._" She rolled her eyes again but giggled, glancing at the picture frame on her night table. Sighing softly, she snuggled down into the softness of her sheets again, rereading the message. The phone let out a shrill bleep once more, and the screen changed. She opened the new message and grinned, brushing a hand through her messy hair.

"_Love you, babe. Happy V-Day. I'll bring your present by later. What time?_" She crept over to her door, peeking out into the hallway. She didn't hear anything, and moved down towards her mother's bedroom. The bed was made and there was a used bath towel sticking out of the hamper. She returned to her private bathroom, grabbing a towel and washcloth from the closet on her way there. Pressing down on the proper speed dial button, she held the phone between her shoulder and ear as she bustled around the room gathering clean clothes. He picked up by the second ring.

"_Happy Valentine's Day, this is your personal love machine speaking._" She giggled into the speaker, tugging open the top drawer of her dresser and rooting through it. "_Hey, is that the underwear drawer I hear?_" She could practically see him grinning as he reclined back, one hand behind his head. "_Is sexy covered for tonight? Or this afternoon? Or now?_" he suggested cheekily.

"Well, my mom isn't home. She left for work early this morning for a meeting and she said yesterday that she won't be back until late. But I want to jump in the shower and make myself all pretty for our day of isolation from the world. So how does one hour from this moment sound?" She headed towards her closet.

"_I guess that's cool. If I happen to wander around your house, float up your tree, and trip through your balcony doors, would it be wrong of me to join you in that shower?_"

"Yes. You just stay put at your house for another hour and a half. Call up Chad and talk about how… I don't know. Talk about something. Remind him that it's Valentine's Day and that, yes, Taylor will be expecting a present of some sort." He chuckled and she smiled to herself. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby. I love you."

"_I love you more,_" he teased, raising the pitch of his voice. "_But seriously,_" he said, his voice returning to its normal range, "_Is sexy covered? I mean, I know you say that you really hate wearing lacey stuff because it makes you feel like someone who knows it's coming… But it's Valentine's Day… and you do know that it's coming. Oh, and we're making a pact that cell phones go on silent once I get there, because if I have to deal with one stupid phone call from someone in the middle of what will undoubtedly be our sexy time, I'm going to be pissed._"

She sighed. "You are much too presumptuous. I do _not_ know that it's coming. You don't know that it's coming. And if you keep assuming that it's coming, it's not going to be coming. And neither are you."

"_Ooh, burn. I know. I can be a little overenthusiastic when it comes to spending hours of unsupervised fun with my girlfriend. I'm also standing outside on your balcony. Is that too presumptuous, too?_"

"Troy!" She whirled around and found him waving at her, snapping his cell phone shut. She glared at him, but hurried over to tug open the door nonetheless, placing her hands on her hips. "I told you to come over in an hour. Look at me. I'm still in my pajamas. I'm nowhere near ready yet."

"Sorry," he shrugged sheepishly. "I was already in your backyard when you called. I wanted to surprise you." Sighing softly, she accepted his hug and pressed a tender kiss to the side of his neck. She inhaled deeply and smiled to herself contentedly, squeezing him tighter. He pressed his lips against her thick curls, rubbing his fingers over the soft skin of her lower back.

"Well, now you just have to deal with a smelly and embarrassed girlfriend on Valentine's Day."

"Why? You have a shower, and I'm available for the next, say, seven or so hours. Shower, here we come." She pushed him back, shaking her finger in a scolding manner as he chuckled. "No, alright then. How about this? I'll make you something to eat for breakfast and you can take a few minutes to freshen up. However, I warn you, it will probably end up being semi-burnt toast or a pop tart. I'm sort of getting more and more breakfast challenged. I was supposed to boil the water for pasta last night, but I let it boil so long that it started to evaporate."

Laughing, she nodded her head. "Slightly burnt toast would be lovely." He bent to kiss her, and she dodged out of the way. "Don't kiss me!" she squealed. "I haven't even gotten to brush my teeth yet!"

"Go freshen up," he mumbled, kissing the shell of her ear. "And do it fast so that I can ravish you." She huffed indignantly and he swatted at her butt as she walked away.

"Troy!" she squeaked, grabbing where he slapped her and turning around to see him shrug.

"I couldn't help it. It's like when little kids see shiny things. They just have to touch it. I just saw your butt… And I had to touch it."

Thirty minutes later, they were both sitting on the floor beside the tray of breakfast that he had brought upstairs for her. It was littered with balled up napkins, the remnants of jellied toast, and half-empty glasses of orange juice. Watching as she finished off the last of her breakfast, he allowed his eyes to trail over the curve of her hip. She had changed, after a brief shower, into something simple, and he teased that she knew as well as he did that they wouldn't be leaving the confines of her bedroom and that it wasn't worth it to dress fancy. His shoes had long ago been discarded, and he kept nudging his toes against the bottom of her foot.

"I am very full," she announced, leaning over the tray and smiling as he kissed her. "Thank you for breakfast," she murmured against his lips. "It was delicious and very romantic of you. There wasn't one burnt crumb."

"Well then," he grinned, running a hand through her tangled curls. "I suppose that it's time for us to move on from eating. We seem to have already uncovered a better use for our mouths. And," he held up and hand, pulling out his cell phone, "The phone is… off. I am one hundred percent yours." He hopped to his feet, reaching out a hand to help her up. Pulling against her weight a little too hard, he caught her as she lost her balance and slammed against his chest. Capturing her in a deep kiss, he slipped his hand beneath the hem of her shirt and slowly massaged circles with his fingertips. His other hand held the back of her head tightly as she wrapped her arms around his body, both pulling each other as close as possible.

As his tongue flicked against her lips and slipped in to taste the warmth of her mouth, she moaned and gripped his shoulders tighter, thrusting her hips against his as she took a step nearer to him. His soft groans urged her on, and she felt him shift her around the post at the foot of her bed, hitting her hips against the edge of her mattress. Grabbing for the back of her thighs, he hoisted her up onto the bed and jumped up beside her, recapturing her laughing mouth as he shifted her to lie flat on her back.

"Someone's not wasting any time," she teased, moving the slow caresses of her mouth down his neck. He grunted in response, rolling to straddle her hips and cup her face in his hands. Giggling, she tugged at the bottom of his shirt, raising it over his stomach before pouting at him. He chuckled, pulling it off as she reached out to trace the contours of his chest before her palm came to rest on the hot flesh above his left pectoral. Coyly biting her bottom lip, she allowed two of her fingers to trace a small heart against the tight muscle, and he shuddered.

"Stop teasing me," he groaned, bending to nuzzle into her neck.

"I'm not teasing."

"You're teasing. You're giving a sampler, but you won't give me the real thing."

"Who said I was planning on letting you have the real thing today anyway?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "How did you know that I didn't just want to hang out with my boyfriend and have a nice relaxing day without any of our annoying friends? Why were you so sure that we were going to have sex?" He chuckled, rolling off of her. Scooting back to rest his head on one of her pillows, he reached over to stroke a hand down her bare arm as she moved to lie beside him.

"Come on, Gabriella. You and I both know that you enjoy the sex just as much as I do. And that means that you want it, and will take any opportunity given to get it. You've become a total nymphomaniac ever since that first time you had an orgasm." He grinned, "Remember that?"

"It's not my fault," she rebutted. "You showed me what I was missing."

-

-

"_I swear," she giggled as he pulled open the passenger side door, "I will take money out of my bank account to fix your truck if it means that just once we'll get home quickly without breaking down at all." He pouted at her, taking her books and nudging the door shut again with his hip. _

"_Don't rag on the ride. She's a work in progress. Besides, she gets us home just fine. She only broke down before we got to your house once, and it was crappy out that day. So it's an exception."_

"_Sure," she laughed, "An exception. Now hurry up. My mom is going to end up getting home before we even get inside the house, and I haven't gotten to kiss you properly all day long." He chuckled, following her up the front steps and hovering closely behind her as she fished her keychain out of her bag. _

"_Mm, I know what you mean," he murmured into her ear. "I've been watching you prance around school all day in these hot little shorts, and I haven't been able to do a damn thing about it." She gasped as one of his hands rested against her backside before his fingers slipped into her pocket, massaging slow circles with his fingertips. _

"_If my mom gets a call from my neighbors later today about her daughter getting molested on the front stoop, I'm not letting you in my room for a month." He blew softly on the shell of her ear before dropping soft kisses on her neck, trailing up from her collarbone all the way to her jawbone. "I'm serious."_

"_No you're not. You love my late night pizza runs. I see the way your eyes light up when you spot the box from Tony's." _

_She sighed in mock defeat. "Tony's margarita pizza is my weakness." Stepping into the foyer, she turned around to face him, blocking his entry into the house. Running a finger down his chest, she teased, "And the delivery boy isn't too bad either." Smirking, he growled sensually at her before capturing her lips in a searing kiss and slowly moving her back into the privacy of her empty home. She squealed as he let their books drop to the ground and pressed her up against the wall, laughing into her mouth. _

"_Down boy," she gasped, managing to momentarily escape his frenzied kisses as his lips dropped to her shoulder. "Let's at least move it upstairs so we have that five second buffer in case my mom surprises us." He sighed. "Go ahead, and I'll get us some drinks. Coke okay with you?" He nodded. She walked away from him, ignoring the way that she could feel his gaze burning into her body from behind, and began rummaging through the cabinets for glasses. When she turned to place them on the counter, she spotted a note taped down. Her eyes scanned it quickly as her smile grew and she darted up the stairs, leaving the glasses forgotten in the kitchen. _

"_Hello beautiful," he smiled, letting out a loud grunt as she tackled him down onto the bed. _

"_Love you," she whispered as he raised his eyebrows at her. "That's all."_

"_Okay, that was a little weird… But I gotta say… Love you, too." Sitting up as she locked her knees around his hips, she reached down and pulled her shirt up over her head. He gaped at her, his hands flying up to hold her waist. "Um… Okay. Not going to complain. That would be stupid." She smiled as he slid his palms over her stomach and around to her back, pulling her down to meet his tantalizing lips._

_Her hands worked the open button down that he was wearing off his shoulders, urging him to move so that she could pull it off, along with the white t-shirt he had on beneath it. "Want to clue me in on why you have to wear so many layers?" she questioned, exasperated._

"_It's all appearance," he replied, grinning. "So my parents think… that it would be difficult for us to… throw in a quick half-naked make out… between when we get home and when they get home. But," he pulled away briefly, "They don't take into consideration how quickly I have to change for practice, and how good I've gotten at it lately because my girlfriend likes to give me several goodbye kisses and she takes an extraordinarily long time at her locker." She gasped softly as his hands deftly unhooked her bra and he grabbed her around the waist, tossing her down on the mattress, rolling on top of her. _

"_You've been… practicing something other… than basketball, I see," she rasped, pulling away from him briefly as he slipped the material away from her body. "Is that why… one of my bras is… missing?" He chuckled, keeping his lips pressed to her neck, and shifted her body further up towards the headboard. _

"_I need the practice. We have, like, thirty minutes between when we get home and when your mom gets home. If there is any way to save time, I'm going to find it. The less I'm I have to spend figuring out clasps and clips and zippers and buttons, the more time I have to actually worship the skin beneath it."_

"_Surprise," she whispered, throwing back her head as he nipped and suckled on her throat. "She left a note. She's going to be home late today because she has a meeting." He groaned throatily, his hands smoothing up her taut stomach and brushing the underside of her breasts. _

"_Are you telling me that Chad almost caught me stripping a basketball for nothing?" She tugged the button of his shorts open, and her laugh was interrupted by a gasp as he tweaked her nipple wit his finger, toying lightly with the fleshy bud. _

"_That's…exactly what I'm telling you," she panted, running her hands along his spine before returning them to his zipper. Shoving his pants down off of his hips, she stroked at the elastic waistband on his boxers, trying to find the strength to pull them off. "Troy…"_

"_Great," he muttered, kissing her deeply once more as he pulled off his boxers, continuing to fondle her breasts shortly after. _

_She nibbled gently on his bottom lip, and her eyes snapped open as one of his hands slid down her body, brushing over her curves before moving to daringly cup her through the thick material of her jean shorts. She gaped at him, her chest heaving as he hips unconsciously tilted up towards him._

"_Sorry," he apologized, moving his warm palm to the outside of her hip._

"_No," she said breathily, "No, it's fine. It's really fine." He smirked and traced the junction between her thigh and hip before placing his hand firmly against her once again. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open, and he took the opportunity to unbutton her shorts and slip a hand inside, leaving only her underwear as a barrier. She let out a soft moan, and her hands rose to tangle in his hair as he lowered his mouth to her stiff nipple._

"_You okay?" he asked into her chest, his fingers lightly caressing her folds through the material. She nodded weakly, too entranced by the heat that seemed to be flooding her nether regions. _

"_Okay," she moaned quietly, "Very okay." His tongue swirled around the hardened flesh, flicking at it as his fingers continued to massage her moistened lips. Her back arched up off of the mattress, pressing her breast into his lavishing mouth, and he slowly moved his suckles to the other side of her body. She threw her head to the side and moaned loudly as his palm pressed against her firmly, her eyes squeezing shut tightly. _

"_Tell me if you want me to stop," he whispered, his fingers dancing towards the sides of her panties. She shook her head, and he gently tugged her underwear to the side, hesitating before brushing his fingertip over her wetness. He groaned at the feeling of her, and she felt his hand straining in the confinement of her shorts. He hesitated again, and she heard him speak. "Can I…?" She knew what he wanted._

"_Anything," she murmured, and he pulled off her shorts, his tongue sliding down to toy teasingly with her navel as he moved. His hands ran over her thighs, sending shivers up and down her spine before slipping between them and gently pushing them apart. She moaned as his fingertips moved much more freely over the moistening fabric covering her heat, and her hands reached down to tangle in his hair._

"_Still anything?" he asked unsurely, and she felt his hands near the elastic of her underwear. She nodded, and he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, pulling them off of her hips and leaving her bare before him. "God, you're beautiful," he said softly, moving back up to lavish her neck and shoulders with butterfly kisses while his fingers began stroking her outer folds. She moaned into his ear, and he grunted, feeling the juices that were slowly moistening his digits. "Baby… Oh, baby, you're so, so beautiful." She gripped tightly at his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin as he slipped a single finger into her moist cavern. _

"_Troy," she gasped, writhing beneath him and bucking her hips slightly along with the new intrusion. He grinned against her neck, massaging her inner walls as he thrust his finger in and out. "Oh, my God… Oh, God, that's…" She gulped in the air, and he curled his finger inside her, watching her eyes grow. "More, Troy, more…" His eyes snapped to hers, but he pushed another finger into her regardless, groaning when she hissed in delight. _

"_Holy shit, Gabriella," he gasped, thrusting his fingers as she mewed in his ear. "Holy shit." Her moans got louder as he sped up, and she clawed at his back, pushing her hips against his fingers. He felt her walls tightening around him, and moved his thumb to sweep over her clitoris. She groaned and pressed her head back against the pillow as he toyed with sensitive nub, feeling the coil in the back of her stomach wind tighter and tighter. _

"_Let go," he murmured, "Let it all go, Gabriella."_

_She saw flashes of white as she exploded, a throaty moan shooting past her lips as she clamped down around his fingers. He suckled softly on the edge of her jaw, watching wide-eyed as she rode out her climax, shaking with every shallow breath. She groaned when he finally pulled out of her, rolling over to lie beside her on the bed, leaning on his elbow and tracing the curve of her hip as her eyes fluttered shut. He watched her chest rise and fall as she calmed herself, tiredly raising her arm to place a hand flat against his chest. _

"_Oh, my God," she panted. "That was… fucking… amazing."_

"_I hoped it would be," he whispered._

"_Is that what you feel? Like, when I… you know…?" He nodded. "I've been missing that, all this time?" she gaped incredulously, "All this time?" _

-

-

"That was a good day," she sighed happily. "And yes, you may have turned me into a complete vixen after that, but you still want it more."

"I strongly disagree."

She shook her head, "Men are perpetually under the belief that they need sex, and you are no exception."

"Yeah, but men know how to get by without it. We have a plethora of options if we can't get any. There's internet porn, dirty magazines, strip clubs, and the endless possibilities that come with imagination."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh, really? You can get by without it? Do you happen to remember the time we were at musical rehearsal and you got us stuck in the dressing room during Sharpay's scene?" He smirked. "And you decided that we should properly utilize the time and make out?" His hands trailed down her neck and he kissed her lips softly.

"Yeah… So what, I like to make out. And it's not even like we realized that the door was stuck until a few seconds before Ryan came to get us."

She fixed him with a pointed glare. "Don't you remember what happened that day? Don't you remember why I can't let you inside my dressing room anymore without blushing?" He shrugged. "Oh my God, Troy, you forgot?"

Suddenly, his eyes lit up, "Oh, _right_…"

"Yeah," she teased, "You had better remember what happened in there. I'd hate to think that it didn't mean anything to you."

"Oh, it meant something," he assured her.

"Think about that next time you try to claim that men can get by without it. You could have imagined everything to satisfy yourself for a few minutes, but no. You came to get the real deal."

-

-

"_It's insanely cold in this theater, isn't it?" She jumped, whirling around as she tugged her dress up over her shoulders to cover her chest. His chuckles bounced off of the bare walls, and she sighed with relief, relaxing her shoulders. "That is one hot costume. It makes your boobs look absolutely… succulent." He crossed the distance to her vanity, closing the door behind him, and grabbed onto the thick skirt, spreading it out. "And all the layers, and the frilly ribbons, and the near head to toe coverage… What more could a guy ask for?" _

_She giggled, taking the material out of his hands. "Well, it's a good think that it's all for you then, huh? Oh, Daniel," she teased, "Don't you recognize me? It's me, Emilia!" He grinned, holding her hips snugly against his and bending to nudge his nose against hers. _

"_There's so much… dress!" he exclaimed, fluffing the fabric. "How am I expected to casually grope you beneath all of this?" She rolled her eyes and slapped at his bicep. _

"_I miss the days when you used to be a gentleman." He gasped indignantly. "Oh, don't give me that. You used to be all courteous and reserved and everything. You would barely touch me unless I signed a document stating that, yes, I did want you to hold my hand. Now, everything is sexual." _

"_You like it."_

"_Sometimes, but I have to finish getting ready right now. I look like a mess."_

"_It's only rehearsal," he reminded her. "And Sharpay's scene is coming up next, not ours. So we have, like, twenty minutes." _

"_Troy, her scene is only supposed to be ten."_

"_Yeah, but she'll milk it. She'll start giving pointers and yelling and whatever else she can think of to stay on stage a little longer." She giggled softly, and he cupped her face in his hands, kissing her slowly before she turned away to fix her makeup. He dropped his head onto her shoulder and held her from behind, watching as she ran the tube of cherry red lipstick around her mouth. "I love you," he murmured, nuzzling into her neck. She sighed softly, smiling at him in the mirror and leaned back into his chest._

"_I love you, too," she cooed, rocking her body along with his._

"_You smell really good," he said, inhaling softly as his hand came up to stroke her cheek. "Like vanilla. It's nice." She giggled her thanks and he kissed the shell of her ear. "Hmm," he sighed, fully expecting refusal as he continued, "Want to make out?" _

"_Okay." She turned in his arms, wrapping her own limbs around his neck as he pulled his head closer, laughing into his mouth as she kissed him. He returned the kiss with fervor, gripping her waist as tightly as he could through all of the layers of fabric. As his tongue slipped between her lips, his hands moved up her body, and his thumb padded against her nipple through the rough material. She gasped, and he pushed her back against the wood door, both of them ignoring the loud crack and thunk that echoed in the small room, not noticing as his foot knocked against the small doorknob that disappeared beneath a small cabinet. She laughed again as he struggled in his attempt to hike the dress skirt up to her waist, and he sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat before collapsing into her vanity chair. _

"_Stupid dress. It just won't humor me. All I want is to find a way to get my girlfriend to wrap her legs around my waist while we make out, and it's working against me." She ran her hands down his chest as he groaned, throwing his head back as he squirmed. "We didn't get our sexy time this week," he complained. "It's brutal. All I wanted was a little… vague contact." He closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. _

_Biting her lip, she glanced towards the door briefly before stepping out of her heeled shoes. Leaning forward, she kissed him softly, distracting him as her hands carefully pulled open the zipper on his pants. As her knuckles accidentally brushed over the slight bulge in his pants, he started, sitting up straight and staring at her in shock._

"_What…?" She pressed a single finger to her hips, and his mouth snapped shut as she tugged his pants down off of his hips, followed shortly by his boxer shorts. He gawked at her open mouthed before glancing down somewhat bashfully at his inflated member. _

"_We have sixteen minutes," she whispered sensually. "Let's see if I can make up for the missed sexy time in sixteen minutes. Sound good?" He nodded wordlessly and felt himself swelling before she even managed to fully wrap her hand around him. She stroked her fingertip teasingly up his length, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Hmm," she clicked her tongue. "Maybe just in case…" She pulled away from him and he squeaked in protest, watching as she rummaged quickly through the bottom drawer of her vanity, returning moments later with a small tube._

"_You have… that… in here?" he gasped as she grabbed him once again, her fist moving swiftly up and down his hardened shaft. "What if…s omeone needed to… borrow something?" She grinned, speeding up her pumping and watching the way his chest began heave with every stroke. _

"_Then they would get a surprise," she grinned, lowering her head as she sank to her knees. He gasped, and she gave him a little squeeze. "But for right now, you get a surprise." He let out a strangled cry as her tongue darted out to massage the head of his member, and she started up at him with wide eyes. Her moist lips closed over him, and he melted back against the chair, his hand reaching out weakly to brush the curls away from her face before tangling into her hair. _

"_Fuck, Gabriella," he groaned, his eyes beginning to roll back in his head as her other hand moved to coddle his balls. "Fuck…" Her tongue swirled spirals up and down and her fingers moved to trace the v-shape junction of his hips, stroking the trail of hair starting at his navel. Her head bobbed, suckling at his shaft and watching him closely. He grunted as she sped up, lightly bucking his hips up towards her mouth. "Sorry," he wheezed, but she moved along with him. She could feel his body beginning to shake and swirled her tongue more rapidly, feeling his hand tighten around her locks. _

"_I'm gonna… Gabriella, I'm gonna…" She let him go with a resounding pop, and her hand gripped him firmly, stroking quickly as his moans got louder. "Oh, fuck!" _

_She stared at him, watching as he came. Sitting back on her heels, she pulled her hand back slowly, reaching for a tissue to wipe away his cum. He remained slumped in the chair, panting heavily and staring blankly at the ceiling._

"_I'm sorry," she mumbled softly. "I didn't…" _

"_You're sorry?" he gawped at her, sitting up frantically. "Wait, you're sorry for what?"_

_She shrugged awkwardly, "I didn't… finish."_

"_You're sorry that you pulled away at the end?" She nodded. "God, Gabriella, you just blew me in the middle of musical rehearsal. I don't care if I didn't come in your mouth." He gazed at her blankly for a moment, a content smile on his face. "You just blew me in the middle of musical rehearsal." _

"_Yeah," she giggled softly, gathering her dress in her hands as she stood. _

"_You…," he gasped, "Are fucking incredible." He threw his head back again, leaning against the back of the chair and beaming upwards. "I mean, I always hoped that maybe one day you would… you know. But at school? In your dressing room? I definitely didn't see that one coming." _

"_It wasn't planned," she admitted timidly. "It just… happened. It's the dress. It makes me feel naughty." He sat up and leaned forward, taking her hands in his and bringing one up to his lips. Turning it over, he lightly kissed her palm. _

"_I love you. What other girlfriend would decide to give her boyfriend a blowjob in her high school dressing room because they missed their after-school make out time?" She giggled bashfully, squeaking as he captured her lips in a kiss. "And you still taste sweet." _

"_I can't believe you just kissed me after I did that." He grinned and leaned in for another kiss, pouting as she dodged away from him. "We have to pull a ten second tidy," she reprimanded. "Sharpay has definitely finished her scene by now, and they're totally going to come looking for us soon." He sighed dramatically, sliding off of the chair and bending to tug his pants back up. _

"_By the way," he piped, "You're going to have to find a way to steal that dress. Anything that makes you feel naughty enough to do sexual stuff in public is worth stealing."_

"_Yeah, yeah." She moved to her mirror and sloppily fixed her makeup, checking to see that his pants were fastened around his waist before moving towards the door. Her eyes bulged. "Troy," she said hesitantly, "There was a doorknob on the door when you came in here, right?" He looked up from his zipper. _

"_Yeah, why?" _

_She pointed to the door, "It's not there now." His eyes widened. _

"_Shit." _

-

-

"That fucking blew my mind." She giggled. "Oh," he added, "No pun intended."

"Oh, who are you kidding? You totally intended that pun."

"Guilty. Alright," he said, raising his body off of the mattress to lean on his elbow. "Since we're reminiscing about all of our sexual endeavors, why not pull out the big guns?" She giggled as he ran his hand over her hip, and she rolled closer to his body, laying her palm against his warm chest.

"Oh, the big guns, huh?" Gently, he pressed an open mouthed kiss above his heart.

"Oh yes," he chuckled, "The big guns. If I were a betting man, I would risk every dime of my money on the fact that you remember the time that I walked in on you–"

"Troy!" she gasped, pulling her head away from his warmth and staring up into his laughing eyes.

"I knew you remembered! I walked in on you _masturbating_."

"I was _not_. I was just…"

"Getting yourself off?"

"No!"

"Face it, Gabriella, you were lying on your bed, sexing yourself with a vibrator and moaning. You were masturbating."

"And you interrupted me!"

"So you admit it!"

"No, all I'm saying is that you interrupted whatever I was doing."

"And it was fucking _hot_. Besides, it's not like you didn't finish."

"Okay, yes, I finished. Just not quite the way I had planned to."

-

-

"_Fuck, I am so late," he hissed, jamming his keys into his pockets as he scurried away from his car and up the path towards her backyard. "I am so fucking late." He rushed through the gate and around the corner, scrambling up into the branches of the tree. Clambering upwards, he hopped over her balcony railing, pausing at the doors to her bedroom. "What is this?" he smirked, peering through the glass. _

_She was reclined back against her pillows, her legs spread wide and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She was completely naked, and he could spot items of her clothing dotting the floor, and he grinned when he spotted the lacy thong that she had been wearing for him. He watched in awe as her small hands began to knead at her plump breasts, tugging at her peaked nipples. He recognized the way her mouth fell open in silence, her miniscule squeaks of impatience at her own hand casing swelling in his pants. He gulped loudly as one of her hands slowly worked its way down over her stomach, moving to rub teasingly at the soft flesh of her thighs. _

_He licked his dry lips, shifting uncomfortably in his suddenly tighter pants, and placed a daring finger on the doorknob. She arched her back slightly as a single finger brushed against her moisture, and he gasped at the way it shone on her finger when she brought it back up to pinch her nipple once more. _

"_Fuck," he hissed, watching her return to the heat between her legs. She stroked up and down steadily, and he briefly wondered if he'd ever acquire the same expertise of her body that she had, or if she would ever learn him as well as he knew himself. Her pace increased momentarily, and she saw her eyes squeeze tighter and her fingers clench around her breast. But then she stopped, and her eyes opened as she sat up. Panicked, he backed away from the door, waiting to see her walk into the bathroom to clean up, assuming she'd climaxed already. _

_She didn't move from the bed. Cautiously, he stepped forward to the door again, leaning against the glass. She was on her back, her eyes shut once again. However, this time there was a small silver device clutched in her fingers, buzzing against her. His eyes bulged, and he pressed his forehead against the door harder. She might have had loud music pumping out of her iPod speakers, but he could still hear the throaty moans that were spilling from her lips. _

_He grabbed for the door handle again, watching the way she lost herself in the feelings that the vibrator created as she slipped it inside herself, and turned it, easing the door open. _

"_Oh, yes…," she groaned, and he froze. Her legs flexed as she massaged the toy up and down her slit, pushing it in and out. He shut the door behind him silently, working his way along the wall as she pumped faster. "Oh, fuck, yes," she moaned softly, pressing her head back against her pillow at her fingers continued pushing the vibrator deeper into her tight cavern. "Oh, yes…" He struggled to hold in his guttural moan, biting harshly on his tongue and sparing his hardened member only a glance. _

"_Oh, Troy…" she gasped, throwing her head to the side. He couldn't rein in his ecstasy as a grunt slipped from between his lips, and her brown eyes snapped open, staring directly into his wide cerulean pools. For a moment, she didn't move and he smiled, trying lamely to hide the bulge in his pants behind his clasped hands. His movement shook her from her state of shock._

"_Oh, my God!" she screamed, snapping her legs closed. The vibrator flew off the bed, landing at his feet, and he bent to pick it up. "Troy! Oh, my God!" She hugged her knees to her chest and scrambled to grab the nearest material covering as her cheeks reddened. "Oh my God!"_

"_Hey, hey, hey," he soothed, holding a finger up to his lips, slowly moving beside her and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Keep going," he whispered, pressing the pulsating toy back into her hand before backing up and sitting down slowly on the edge of her bed. "Go ahead, keep going." She glanced around extremely flustered, keeping her legs together and hugging the button down shirt that he recognized to be his to her chest. He reached over and gently pushed her knees apart, exposing her wet center. "Gabriella, keep going." _

_Hesitantly, she allowed him to take the shirt away, and her hand to flutter back down to her moisture as the intense feelings carried over from before his interruption. He nodded at her encouragingly, and her cheeks flushed as her finger returned to rubbing over her folds. She looked away, closing her eyes and falling back against her headboard in embarrassment. _

"_I can't," she whimpered, her hand falling limp. "This is so embarrassing." She curled into a ball and turned away from him._

"_Baby," he cooed, "Baby, don't be embarrassed." He tugged her back towards him, but she resisted, so he draped the shirt over her body, hugging her snugly against his chest. _

"_You're not supposed to see this." She pushed her head into the crook of his neck, squeezing her eyes shut tightly._

"_Gabriella, there's nothing wrong with what you're doing." _

"_No, I'm not… This isn't…" _

"_It's very hot. Very sexy. Very boner-inducing." She glanced at the tent in his pants. "Oh yes. That's all for you. Believe me. I did not climb up the tree this way." She whimpered softly, and he sighed. "Gabriella, watching you do that… Hearing you do that… You were thinking about me." She looked down at her hands. "Do you know how flattering that is?" _

"_What?" she furrowed her eyebrows. "Flattering? How is it flattering?" _

_He chuckled, "Gabriella, you were thinking about me. You… You think about me. Don't you get it? When you do that, you can create whatever situation you want to think about. You can be with a rich movie star on a balcony in Paris, or an underwear model on the beach in Hawaii. And you…" He looked down shyly. "You think about me." _

"_There was never anyone else to think about." She turned herself towards him slightly, mumbling her words. "Why would I want anybody other than you? Imagining how it would feel if an underwear model kissed me is lame compared to remembering what it feels like when you do."_

_He grinned, "And that is exactly why it's flattering." She blushed, but he watched a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "You know, I happen to know a dashing young gentleman who does the same thing at least four nights a week." Her wide eyes tilted up. "Yup. I do it. I do it a lot." His hand eased up and down her arm, and his voice became excited. "I have this awesome story that I've been working on lately. So it's me in a room, right? And I'm lying on this bed, and it's big and everything, and the door opens and you come in, and you've got on this outfit. It's a really hot outfit, too. It's one of those Catholic school girl's uniform, with the short skirt and the white button down shirt with the black bra underneath, and you've got on these killer heels. They're spiky and black and you've got these stocking things on." _

"_Stocking things?" she raised an eyebrow skeptically, and he waved his hand. _

"_I don't know what they're called. But they look fucking fine on you. Anyway, you say something that I don't really pay attention to, and then suddenly I can't move. I'm not tied up or anything, I just can't move. And then you start unbuttoning the shirt and shit, and pretty soon you're just standing there in your panties and heels. And the hot stocking things." He paused, taking note of the way her eyes drifted down towards the apex of his thighs. "Now, I don't want to give away all the dirty details, but I will say that at one point, you're fucking yourself senseless with a cucumber." _

_Her mouth fell open. "Troy!"_

"_Kidding, I'm kidding. It's a carrot."_

"_Oh, my God, Troy!" _

"_I'm kidding! It's a vibrator."_

"_Troy, stop it."_

"_I'm serious this time."_

"_Oh." _

"_My fantasy is you, Gabriella." She shifted in his arms, and he noticed her legs spread slightly. "Do you think it would be possible…?" She stared at her knees. "Maybe…?" _

"_You want to watch me?" she inquired hesitantly. "You want to watch while I touch myself?" He gulped. _

"_A little bit, yes," he admitted. "Maybe I could even learn something."_

_She was silent for a moment, and then, "Alright." _

"_Seriously?" he asked somewhat excitedly._

"_I'll try to… not be embarrassed." _

"_You don't have to be," he promised, "You can even pretend like I'm not here. I'll hide in the closet." She shook her head and held onto his wrist tightly. _

"_No, if I'm going to do it for you, I want you right here." She tossed the shirt away. "Right here," she reaffirmed, bringing his hand down to touch her breast, "Helping me." _

"_That's not the fantasy," he pointed out, gently tweaking her nipple as she shifted them to lie back flat on the bed. She spread her legs, and his eyes were drawn to her still moist opening. She flicked on the vibrator. "But I think it'll be okay." He was perpendicular to her body, lavishing her breasts with caresses as she began to stimulate herself once more, rubbing the toy over her folds before teasing her entrance. He nipped lightly at the peaked bud of flesh, and she slipped the silver bullet into her cavern, moaning loudly. _

"_Mm, Troy, touch me more," she begged. He grunted into the valley of her chest and one of his hands slid over her soft skin, tracing circles with each of his fingertips on the soft of her inner thigh. He suckled roughly at the side of her breast, marking her as she arched up into his mouth, thrusting the vibrator into herself rapidly. _

_He waited until her toes were curling to grab her and shift her body to the edge of the bed, kneeling before her and tugging her hand away, pulling the vibrator out of her. Before she could protest, his lips were pressed against her, his tongue darting up and down, in and out of her. She bucked her hips against him, and he held her thighs tightly, sucking and lapping while he teased her closer and closer to the edge. _

"_Oh…," she whimpered. "Oh, oh, oh…" He drove his tongue inside her and moved his hands to spread her folds farther apart, his elbows keeping her legs apart. Her fingers stroked at the top of his head, tangling firmly in his hair and pressing his mouth against her heat. _

"_Tell me what you want," he mumbled into her folds. She gasped incoherently and he flicked teasingly at her clitoris, lowering his lips to the skin directly over the bud and sucking it into his mouth. He licked languorously up over and over, each time pausing just under the sensitive nub until her breaths became short and desperate. _

"_I want… I… I…" _

"_Mmhm," he prompted, lightly stroking her once more. "Come on, just tell me what–"_

"_Cum," she panted. "I wanna cum, Tr…," she moaned as his tongue pressed against her, "Oh, Troy…" _

_She came after only a few frenzied strokes and flicks of her sensitive bud. He felt her entire body tense and she mewed loudly, clenching the sheets on her bed in her fists. He continued the strokes of his tongue as she rode out her orgasm, whimpering and panting. Finally, he felt her relax and melt back into the comforter, throwing her head to the side._

_He kissed his way back up her body, and she smiled tiredly at him, pulling him down to meet her lips, darting her tongue around his mouth. He groaned slightly against her, cupping her waist with his hand. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath, and he fell onto the mattress beside her. _

"_You don't have a fantasy like that. There was no story, was there?" _

_His cheeks flushed bashfully. "Uh… No, there wasn't. But there sure as hell is now." _

-

-

"That was an extremely embarrassing day."

"I don't know how many times I'm going to have to explain to you that it was hot," he sighed. "Watching you doing that… It was like my own personal porno." Her jaw dropped, and he hastily added, "In a totally non-slutty, sensual, intimate, lady-like way that should not be the source of any embarrassment for you in any way."

"You really didn't feel like it was awkward? I mean, you were just lurking at my balcony doors, watching me while I played with myself."

"Gabriella," he said, exasperated, "If it's so awkward, how come a week later you asked if you could watch me, huh?" Her cheeks flushed and the bit her bottom lip, not responding. "I just keep the stories coming, don't I?" he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he bent his head, attempting to capture her mouth.

"I've got a few big guns of my own," she pointed out, accepting the deep kiss he placed on her lips. She found that she didn't quite have the willpower to stay completely focused on their playful banter while he watched her with sparkling eyes.

"What," he joked, "Like the time that you walked in on _me_ masturbating? Sorry to break it to you Gabriella, but I'm not quite ashamed of it anymore. Especially not after you've seen it, asked to see it, touched it, and had it in your mouth."

"No, I'm talking about the time that I walked in on you jerking yourself off with a picture of _me_ hidden inside the Playboy magazine." His mouth fell open. "Yeah, I bet you thought I forgot about that, huh? And I bet you didn't know that I found all the rest of your Playboys while you were in the bathroom and I found even _more_ pictures of me inside them."

"I…"

"Daddy wouldn't let you masturbate over your girlfriend, huh?" she teased. "It had to be big breasted Bunnies?"

He gaped at her, stammering, "As a matter of fact… I… I love you."

"Don't even try that," she scolded.

"Would you rather I be fantasizing about Playboy Bunnies? Wouldn't you prefer me to be imagining that it was you?"

"Of course I would. But that's not the point. All that matters is that you're as embarrassed about that as I was about your story." He nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

"Alright, I'll admit that it was mortifying for you to find me with a picture of you inside a Playboy magazine. But you have to admit that you got a little kinky at the end, too."

-

-

_Tucking the copied key back into her pocket, she called a soft greeting into the foyer of the house. When she received no response, she stepped over the threshold and glanced around. The car keys weren't hanging in their usual spot, and there were two coats missing from the closet when she peeked inside. Grinning to herself, she moved towards his room, a slight skip in her step. She paused outside of the door to his bedroom, her hand poised on his doorknob, her ears perking as she detected the signature groans that she knew so well. _

_She slipped her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly checked the time. He wasn't expecting her for about another thirty minutes, but she found it amusing that he couldn't even wait that long. Returning to the door, she bit her lip and she considered allowing him to finish. Instead, she giggled deviously and shoved the door open, calling out, "Got'cha!" _

_Her boyfriend let out a high pitched yelp, rolling over on the bed and falling off the edge. A hand flew to her mouth as she darted around to him, just catching him yanking his boxers up over his hips. "Shit, Gabriella," he hissed, rubbing his nose and grabbing for his pants, "I thought that you were my mom again. I nearly had a fucking heart attack." She giggled, helping him to his feet and he winced uncomfortably. Rising onto her toes, she placed a light kiss on his lips, making a show of glancing down at his crotch. _

"_You really are a typical teenaged boy," she giggled, before suggesting, "Maybe you should go finish that up." She flopped down onto his bed. "Or at least go calm down. I was actually hoping for a little bit of comprehensive conversation before the mindless groping and stuff. Don't worry, I'll be waiting here." He nodded awkwardly, walking stiffly out of the room, chanting._

"_Dying kittens. Grandma. Mickey Mouse." She laughed, her eyes following him until he moved out of her line of vision. Settling back against his headboard, she picked up the basketball pillow that was a constant on his bed and began squishing it between her palms, glancing around the room. A magazine lying haphazardly on the floor caught her eye. Setting the pillow aside, she bent down to reach for it._

"_Oh, my God," she gasped, dropping it immediately onto the comforter. The large white letters stood out against the black background, and she flinched away from the image. PLAYBOY was printed across the top, staring at her, and she gulped, leaning closer and squinting at the date. It was an old issue, nearly two years, and she reluctantly admitted to herself that it was extremely well-worn for a magazine. Pushing it to the end of the bed, she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, determined to discuss it when he returned._

_He took longer than she planned, and curiosity began to get the better of her. Grabbing the corner, she flipped the magazine open, allowing it to land on a random page. The busty images made her wince, and she flipped until she found one where at least all of the women's bits were covered. Feeling grossly uncomfortable, she moved to close it once more, hesitating only when she noticed the edge of something sticking out of the top. Flipping to the page, she felt her eyes bulge as her fingertips brushed over the photo. _

_Seeing her own face plastered inside a Playboy magazine was never a goal that she set for herself. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about seeing a picture of her tucked into the margin in the middle of an article entitled 'Take It Off.'_

_Sitting back, she tentatively picked up the magazine and plucked the photograph out. "Never thought I'd be doing this," she muttered, flicking through the pages. "But I might as well check out the competition while I'm waiting." Finding a page entirely dedicated to a bare-chested blonde, she felt the logical gears in her head beginning to turn automatically as she contemplated the ratio of the woman's body size as compared to her breasts. Letting out a pensive, "Hmm," she dropped the publication onto her lap, raising her hands to cup at her chest, imagining them a few sizes larger. Chuckling to herself, she flipped until she found a page with a topless brunette and carefully bent the picture, angling it so that her head sat atop the girl's body. "Huh. It'd be pretty hot as a Bunny."_

"_Alright, Little Troy is all calm now." Troy came back around the corner and she dropped her hands, glancing up at him. He froze in the doorway. "Wha… What are you doing?" he stammered, his eyes going wide as she held up the magazine, allowing the pages to fold out on her lap. _

"_Now, see," she mused, "I wasn't aware that, in the ideal world, my breasts would be as big as basketballs." She reached up, cupping her chest. "I guess I'm just below average." He gulped. "But," she said, turning the magazine towards him, "You don't seem to mind." Tugging the picture of herself out of the tightness of the binding, she flicked the edge with her finger. "I'll admit it. I did not see this coming. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I expected the Playboy, and I was somewhat prepared for the day that I might discover something weird on your computer, but I never expected to find anything of me mixed with those."_

"_It's not what you think," he said hastily, moving to take the magazine away from her. She tugged it out of his grasp, cradling it against his chest. "Gabriella, come on, give it to me." She shook her head._

"_I think I might like to hold onto this. Maybe I can do a little research, take some notes. There's got to be something for me to learn in here. This franchise has held the attention of men for over fifty years. These girls must be doing something right." He groaned, sitting down heavily on the bed beside her. _

"_Can I please have it back?" he begged. "So that I can hide it? Or burn it? Or bury it?"_

"_Give it back to you and let you destroy it?" she mocked. "I think not. Look at how worn out it is. This has to be your favorite." He shrugged awkwardly. _

"_It's not exactly mine. It's a hand-me-down." Her eyes widened. "No, well, the picture is mine. I got the magazine from… a friend." _

"_Chad?" _

"…_Maybe."_

_She smirked at him. "You have moved beyond the boundaries of pure imagination and you have entered the land of visual stimulation through photographic representation." He grabbed for the back of his neck and she watched his cheeks flush. She peeked at the magazine. "You do know that this is a picture of me in a sweatshirt though, right?" _

"_I… It's my sweatshirt," he explained lamely. "That's kind of my weakness, when you wear my clothes." She smiled. "When you give them back, and you tell me to wear them because they don't smell the same anymore, it doesn't take me a few days to get it back to you because of when laundry day is," he admitted. "They always smell like you. It's easier to tolerate my dad being annoying when I can come into my room and pretend like you're cuddled up next to me."_

_She gazed at him, gesturing for him to sit beside her, and cuddled into his side as he draped and arm over her shoulders. "I love you," she whispered, casually discarding the magazine onto the floor. "You don't even give me a chance," she kissed his neck, "To be," his jaw, "Self conscious. You just throw out your romantic little stories, and I am totally convinced that you really do think of me when you read these magazines." He cupped her cheek gently with his hand and chuckled against her lips, knocking his knee against hers. _

"_I do think about you," he replied adamantly. "Why do you think the magazine's so worn out? Whenever I'm with you, it's like… instant erection. Whenever I think about you, my thoughts tend to… wander."_

"_Am I the reason that you get up in the morning? Get it? Get up. Like–" _

"_You make a lame penis joke." He stared at her. "That was so hot." He rolled on top of her, ignoring her excited squeals of protest, and his mouth latched onto the plump flesh of her bottom lip. She jokingly shoved at his shoulders, pretending to try to push him away, only to melt against him within moments, winding her arms around his neck. Together they shifted down the bed until her head was resting on his pillow, and he settled between her legs, trailing kisses around the smooth skin of her shoulder._

"_Troy, Troy, slow down, I can't keep up." _

"_I can't control myself," he teased between frenzied kissed, his hand reached for something beside her. "I just keep seeing this," he held up the picture, "In my peripheral vision, and I loss all of my self control." She whimpered into his mouth and her fingers twisted around strands of his hair. He slowly moved his kisses down her neck, sucking lightly at her pulse and gently rocking his hips against hers. She could feel the swelling in his pants pushing against her core, and she gasped. _

"_Oh, mm…" Her hands worked quickly to tug off his shirt, and she pressed a few open mouthed kisses to his shoulders before he pushed her back down into his pillows. _

"_You interrupted me right in the middle before. So you owe me. You don't even have to keep up. Just periodically jump in." _

"_I will not," she huffed, grabbing the picture from him and tossing it onto the floor. "I'm not just going to lie here and take it. However," she mumbled against his lips, "I might consider being the most totally awesome girlfriend ever." Pushing him off of her with a rush of strength, she stood. "Wait right here," she ordered, darting out into the bathroom. He glanced desperately at his doorway and threw his head back, finally tugging off his jeans. _

"_Oh, fuck," he hissed, relieved some of the pressure between his thighs. She reappeared suddenly, dressed in a rolled up pair of his track pants, swimming in his sweater. "…Oh, fuck." _

"_I found these in the laundry basket on the floor. It would seem that somebody forgot to put them away. And it's a good thing, too." Her eyes widened innocently. "I got so cold after I took off all of my clothes." She reached into the pouch in the front of the sweatshirt and pulled out her underwear, tossing it onto the floor along with her bra, her knees feeling weak as she did so. He let out a strangled gasp as she crawled up the bed, over his legs, and settled into his lap. _

_He gawked at her, his mouth moving soundlessly. "What… now?" he gasped. _

"_Um, hello? Now I help you act out your kinky masturbation fantasy." He grunted, and she sank her teeth into his earlobe as her hands gripped his thighs firmly. "I can't guarantee anything, because I'm kind of shaking from head to toe right now, but I promise to try really hard. Now narrate." She pulled back, hopping off of the bed and stepping away. He started at her, and she gestured for him to begin. _

"_Uh… I got nothing. There's nothing. I have no idea." She pouted, crossing her arms, and he felt himself harden._

"_Just tell me about whatever you were thinking about before," she advised, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "What were you imagining before I bothered you?" _

"_You were… Well, in my mind, you were wearing my jacket, and it was buttoned so that you were covered on top and everything, but I could see your stomach. And you were wearing these… panties that were kind of… I don't even know. They were hot," he explained pathetically._

_She nodded pensively. "So, it was more about me being mostly naked than it was about me being in your clothes." _

_He hesitated, "Well, I don't know about that. You did keep the jacket on the whole time." She took a shaky breath, but her fist clenched in determination. _

"_I was naked," she repeated, "Except for the jacket." She wandered out of the bedroom once more, mumbling to herself and he whined in protest. He called her name, and she told him to relax for a minute before reappearing, his sweatshirt replaced with his jacket. "Better?" she questioned, sweeping her hands down the material as she drew the pants down off her hips and stepped out of them. _

"_You're… very good with… details," he gulped, shifting on the bed. She moved closer and kneeled on the end of the bed. _

"_Are you just going to sit there?" she asked teasingly. "Tell me what to do. And get rid of your boxers." He scrambled to shove off his underwear. _

_She watched him expectantly. "You could just… watch," he suggested, his hand moving automatically to grip his erect member. She raised her eyebrows. "I mean, you don't actually have to do anything. The fact that you're sitting in front of me naked is kind of enough. Like, I can't even begin to understand how my mouth is functioning right now, because if a man's brain really is in his pants mine is otherwise occupied."_

"_I could provide… real life visual stimulation." She crawled up the bed, sitting beside him and hugging her knees to her chest. His eyes wandered shamelessly down her thighs, following the curve of her behind before trailing up her arms and settling on her exposed chest. _

"_When did you get so kinky?" he sighed, slowly beginning to work his hand on his length. _

"_This isn't kinky," she argued, unsnapping the jacket entirely. He moaned and threw his head back, squeezing himself lightly. "Haven't you ever gone to the beach in France? Haven't you ever heard people talking about how topless beaches are popular along the French coast?" _

"_What about the bottoms?" he rebutted, groaning as her legs fell open to expose her slick lips. _

"_There are nude beaches, too." _

"_That's where we're going for… our honeymoon."_

"_Wow," she giggled, leaning forward to kiss him as her hand brushed lightly over his upper thigh. "A proposal and a request for public sex all at once." He pumped faster and grunted. Her eyes were wide in amazement as she watched the fluidity of his movements. Glancing down at her bare body, she giggled, realizing how much more practice he must have than her. She was nowhere near as confident in her movements. "You do this a lot, huh?" _

_He nodded weakly. "You're… extremely attractive. It can sometimes… be a problem. Like when I start thinking about you… during family dinner, or during practice… or musical rehearsal… when there are tights involved."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you're always going to the bathroom?" He nodded again. _

"_Fuck… Can you, like, do… something?" he asked. "Like…" Her hands flew to cup her chest. "Okay, that's… fine." _

_She smirked wickedly. "I have a better idea. Close your eyes," she ordered. His eyelids fluttered shut as he worked himself steadily with his right hand. Her fingers wrapped around his left wrist, bringing his palm to rest flat against her peaked nipple. His eyes snapped open and his hand squeezed reflexively at her breast. "Ah, ah," she scolded, "Eyes closed."_

_Once his eyelids had shut, she moved his fingers to her other breast, laughing breathily as he toyed with the erect bud of flesh. He groaned, his fist moving hurriedly up and down his member. She slid his hand down her stomach before resting it between her legs against her heat, taking a single finger and stroking it along her folds. His head banged back against the headboard and he pumped faster, slipping a finger inside her without encouragement. _

"_Oh," she gasped, her hips bucking slightly. His eyes opened again and he trained his gaze on her face._

"_You're fucking fantastic," he panted, and she smiled somewhat shyly. "Oh, fuck…" His finger instinctively sped up along with his pumps, and she moaned as the digit curled delightfully inside her, watching as he came. "Oh, baby…" Reluctantly, she removed his hand from between her legs, curling up against the pillows as he finished himself off. Sighing contentedly after cleaning himself up with a tissue, he lowered himself down and collapsed against the mattress._

"_Was that okay?" she cooed into his ear, settling against his side. He chuckled softly. _

"_That was beyond okay." She grinned, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, and his fingers tangled in her hair, gently massaging her head. His eyelids grew heavy with exhaustion and began fluttering shut. _

"_You know what? I bet it would be kind of hot if I kept your jacket on during sex. Not that we're having sex anytime soon, but it's kind of sexy." He watched her with wide eyes as she stretched for the blankets at the end of the bed, pulling them up to cover their naked bodies. "What?" she questioned, spotting his look of surprise._

"_You never cease to amaze me."_

-

-

"That was pretty much the same as my story about you masturbating. We were both thinking about each other, and we were both embarrassed about it." He shrugged. "Even though mine was _way_ better because I got to watch you finger yourself."

"You're so _dirty_," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Does the filth never end?"

"You know, I figured that you might have figured it out by now." She raised an eyebrow. "You gave your consent. You accepted that I was going to become a horny uncontrollable thing the very first time you unbuttoned my pants."

"I should have known better. I should have duct taped your pants onto your body."

"Ooh, bondage. Kinky."

"Troy!"

"Oh, calm down. You know that I'm just being a jerk."

"Yeah, I know." She chewed lightly on the inside of her cheek. "It kind of proves my point, doesn't it? You want it more. You have an insatiable need for it. I win."

"Oh score!" he cheered, "Because you have forfeited by declaring yourself the winner, I get the biggest gun."

"The first time we had sex?" His mouth fell open.

"…You just stole it!" he cried disbelievingly. "You stole my gun!"

"It was predictable," she shrugged apologetically. "I figured you'd pull out something like the time we had sex in the shower." He glared at her. "Oh, sorry."

"Alright, I think I've got one." She opened her mouth and he held up a finger. "Shut up! Let me say it first! Okay, how about the time we had sex in a pool?"

She laughed, "Oh, that was a first and last."

"For now."

"You didn't find that to be extremely awkward?"

"It was only awkward because you were screaming and moaning and drawing all sorts of attention. If you'd been able to control yourself, maybe it would have been more enjoyable. I know I enjoyed myself. I also controlled myself."

"Excuse me?" she gawped. "You controlled yourself? You were the one who managed to get a hard on just swimming around, and I believe it was you that was bucking against me like a fucking wild bronco."

He smirked at her, narrowing his eyes playfully. "You were the one who let me."

-

-

"_It's kind of late out to go for a swim, isn't it?" she asked hesitantly, glancing back at the house through the darkness. The moon was shining above, reflecting off of the surface of the water. The deep blue lining of the pool caused an indescribable blackness to settle on the deep end, and she bit her lip. "Won't the neighbors mind if we're outside making noise? I mean, it's almost nine o'clock."_

"_Yeah, but it's a Saturday night. That's not late for anybody," he pointed out. "Besides, it's my own pool. We can go in as late as we want, as long as nobody calls the police because of noise pollution, or anything." He pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it onto the chair beside the patio table. "But I seriously doubt that Mr. and Mrs. Dilbert are going to call the cops on their gardening team. Because if I get in trouble for disturbing the peace, my parents will ground me, and that means that I won't be able to mow the Dilbert's lawn or weed their flower beds for them anymore." She giggled at him, stepping out of her flip flops and into the shadows beside him._

"_I still can't believe that your parents decided to put in a pool. You already have a basketball court, and they figure why not put in a swimming pool." She shimmied out of her jean shorts, folding them neatly and sitting them on the table, adjusting the way her bikini sat against her hips. _

"_It's not like we don't have the space," he pointed out, gesturing at the backyard. "There's only an extreme amount of pool-worthy area back here… still." He grinned, "But I still think that we should build a tiny little guest house cottage thing back there so that you and I can have a little privacy." _

_She laughed, "Your parents won't even let us be in a bedroom with the door closed. I highly doubt that they would build us our own little house." She lightly poked his stomach. "They'd probably be afraid that it would make us start feeling libidinous."_

_He snorted, slipping out of his pants, "Libidinous? Just say horny. Where do you get these vocabulary words, anyway?" She shrugged and took his hand, walking backwards as she led him towards the pool._

"_Books."_

"_What kind of books are you reading, babe?" he teased, and she let out a fake laugh. _

"_Oh, you're so funny," she drawled sarcastically and turned around, still guiding him. "Funny, funny." He quickened his steps to catch up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his lips touching the base of her neck. She giggled and placed her hands over his forearms, tilting her head to give him room to place his kisses along her throat. His tongue darted out to smooth over the bruising flesh of the newly forming love bite, and he soothed his hands down to her hips, flicking his fingertips against the straps of her bikini bottom. "Mm, cut it out," she giggled, turning in his arms to press her mouth to his in a long kiss. He tangled a hand in her hair, holding her head close to his, and slowly eased his tongue between her soft lips. _

"_I think it's time," he whispered, pulling away from her slowly, "Right now." He hoisted her into the air and headed swiftly for the pool. "Ready?" _

"_No!" She clutched his neck tightly, failing her legs as he walked nearer to the edge._

"_Here you go!" _

"_Troy, don't!" He tossed her body into the pool, laughing as she splashed into the water. After a few moments, her sopping head reappeared, and she frantically wiped away the strands of hair that were plastered to her face. Swimming dazedly towards the shallow end, she focused her eyes on him and stomped her foot on the pool bottom. "Troy! I'm all wet now!" she yelled at him as he backed up, flailing her dripping arms to emphasize her point. He smirked and ran towards the water. _

"_That's what she said!" he screamed, cannonballing into the water. She glared at the waves until his head popped up, squealing as he shook his head, trying to get most of the moisture out of it. _

"_That was very mature. You are so lucky that the water in this pool feels amazing, because if it didn't you would be so incredibly dead."_

"_Why would I be dead?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "You were going to get in the pool anyway." He dunked his face beneath the surface, throwing back his head as he sighed happily. "The water is nice, isn't it?" He treaded water, hovering in the middle of the deeper section. "Come here. Why are you so far away?" She giggled, diving beneath the water as she swam towards him. Circling beneath him, she poked as his behind before surfacing. _

"_I forgot how much I love to swim." His hands reached out for her, but she dodged away from them, giggling as she treaded through the water. _

"_Don't make me chase you," he whined, but she continued to swim away. "Gabriella…" She twirled to face him, grinning widely as she gripped onto the diving board above her head. He worked his way over to her, gripping her hips snugly against his._

"_I like it when you chase me," she murmured into his kiss. "It makes me feel desired."_

"_Please, you will always be desired as long as I'm around." _

"_Mmhm," she giggled. "Sure. Until some hot girl walks by in the mall and you give Chad that typically male 'damn, she's got a fine ass' look." _

"_One time," he said, exasperated, "One time I agree that the girl has a nice shape, and you never let me forget it. It's not like I was planning on leaving you for the unnamed girl in the mall. I was just…"_

"_Appreciating the view?" she supplied, and he smoothed his hands over her back._

"_No! I was… I was supporting my friend and his opinion." _

"_Learn to think for yourself," she advised, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her tantalizingly slowly. _

"_I just can't win when it comes to other girls, can I?" He frowned. "Wow. I even surprised myself with how stupid of a question that was to ask my girlfriend." She laughed. _

"_Maybe you should just… stop talking… for a little while," she murmured, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip. He nodded, smiling into the kiss as the moved them towards the small ledge along the sides of the deep end. His foot slipped off, and he dropped beneath the water, surfacing with a gasp._

_He sputtered, wiping the water out of his eyes, and sighed, "Smooth, Bolton. Very smooth." _

_She giggled, "You always are." _

"_Let's play a game," he suggested._

"_Okay…," she said slowly._

"_I dare you… to take your top off." _

"_What?" _

"_Come on, go topless. I'm topless."_

"_You don't have breasts," she argued, holding her elbow uncomfortably.. _

"_It's not like I haven't seen your boobs before. I triple dog dare you to take off your top." _

"_I'm not going topless. Besides, you just skipped, like, five different levels of dares. That's cheating."_

"_It's not cheating. Buck, buck," he clucked, flapping his arms. "You're just a chicken." She narrowed her eyes. _

"_I'm not a chicken!" He continued to cluck. "Fine!" she exclaimed, reaching behind her body to pull at the ties of her bikini. Unknotting all the strings, she pulled the material away and tossed it into the water. "There! Now I triple dog dare you to go bottomless!" _

_Without hesitation, he yanked off his suit and shoved it away. "Bring it, baby!" Determinedly, she shed the bottom half of her suit. "Bet you never thought you'd go skinny dipping in a pool with your boyfriend, did you?" Her competitiveness melted away briefly, and she laughed, sinking down in the water up to her chin as she moved towards him._

"_No, I admit that I didn't." He took hold of her wrists and pulled her closer, kissing the crook of her neck sensually as their knees banged together while they treaded in the center of the deep end. "Mm," she sighed, leaned her head back as his tempting licks moved up her throat to tease the shell of her ear. As her body shifted closer to his, she felt something touch her stomach, and she pulled away. "You're hard." _

"_You really didn't see that coming?" he asked timidly. "I mean, I'm hanging out in a pool with my naked girlfriend. There was bound to be some excitement going on." _

"_Can you imagine what would happen if your parents came home and found us like this?" she giggled. "They'd never let us spend unsupervised time together again. They'd come on all of our dates with us." He grinned at her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hot center pressed up against his length. _

"_I can't help it," he groaned, lightly bucking his hips as the side of his shaft caressed her folds. They floated back towards the shallow end and he pushed her up against the side of the pool, lifting her body out of the water slightly as his mouth fell to suck at her breasts. "Everything about you is tempting me." _

"_I could say the same," she moaned as he bucked against her. "It's very hard not to be extremely attracted to you right now. Especially while you're…" She squeaked loudly as his teeth bit gently at her nipple. "Oh… doing that…" His hands slipped to hold her behind, squeezing at the firm flesh and suckling firmly at the swells of her chest. "And that…" _

"_I'm not going to be able to stop," he muttered into the valley of her breasts. "So you're going to need to tell me know how willing you are to have sex in the pool right now." Casually, one of his hands slipped to slide over her folds, his thumb flicking teasing at her clitoris. _

"_Surprisingly willing," she groaned. "Extremely willing. Never thought I'd be this willing without foreplay."_

"_Good, very good." The tip of his member pressed against her stomach, and he tugged on her bottom lip. "You really want to do this?" he checked, grinning as she nodded weakly, shoving her hips against his pelvis. He reached down to position his length against her opening, pushing the tip inside her. She groaned, shoving herself down onto his member, embedding him to the hilt. He grunted, his fingers digging into her hips as she began a steady rhythm of thrusts. The water splashed up against the wall beside her head, and she mewed into his ear. _

"_Oh, God," she groaned. "Oh, fuck, yes…" Her hips met his as he drove into her, his hands braced on the pool ledge on either side of her head, his eyes wide as they stared into hers. "I love you," she panted, holding his hips tightly with her legs while her fingers threaded into his hair. _

"_Love you," he huffed in reply, lowering on of his hands to toy with her as he thrust, the pad of his finger pressing firmly against her clitoris. She grunted and threw her head back carefully, avoiding slamming it against the tile wall of the pool._

"_Never… thought I'd… come in a pool…," she hissed in pleasure, pulling almost painfully on his hair. _

"_I'd been planning on it for a while," he joked in a quick breath, grunting noisily as his pace quickened. "Pool, sex… They go together."_

"_Oh, oh," she screamed, her back arching towards him. "Oh, a little faster… Please, a little faster." His finger rubbed swift circles around her nub and his hips moved faster, driving his length further inside her slick heat. He could feel her inner walls clenching around him, and he could feel his climax nearing as his eyes squeezed tightly shut. The pad of his finger pressed hard against her clitoris, and she shrieked as she came, the sound echoing in the space between his house and the neighbors. Moments later he felt his orgasm, and pumped himself dry inside her. _

_His eyes opened slowly and connected with her deep brown pools. She had a hand over her mouth, and her cheeks were flushed. "I just… That was so loud…" _

"_I'll take that as your way of saying, 'holy shit, Troy that was one freaking awesome orgasm.' And in that case, you're welcome," he breathed. She giggled, accepting his long open mouthed kiss._

"_Holy shit, Troy that was one freaking awesome orgasm." _

"_No problem." He nudged his nose against her affectionately, beaming at the way her eyes shone with post-orgasmic bliss. "It's what I live for." Her arms wound securely around his neck as he kissed her again, both teens ignoring the slight creak of a screen door from the next yard._

"_Troy! Troy, is that you out there?" She gasped as he spun around, hiding her with his body from the peering eyes of his elderly neighbor as she stood straight to see over the fence. _

_She clutched his torso tightly, her bare chest pressing against his back as she exhaled nervously. Getting caught having sex in a pool by an eight seven year old woman was beyond embarrassing. Shrinking down behind him, she felt her face grow warm._

"_Hello, Mrs. Dilbert," he called back, hastily shoving away the bikini bottom that floated past him. "Did the noise bother you? I'm sorry. We can get out of the pool. It's just me and Gabriella." She raised a hand over his shoulder, wiggling her fingers before shriveling down again._

"_Oh, no, dearie," the woman replied, waving her hand dismissively. "Walter and I were just wondering where it was coming from. By all means, don't stop on our account. Have fun while you're young!" The aged woman disappeared back into the house. _

"_Well, that was… awkward." _

"_Troy!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her chest. "Mrs. Dilbert just caught us fooling around in the pool! This is way beyond awkward. This is humiliating!" _

"_Shush. Her eyesight is so bad that she's legally blind. Or she should be anyway. She has no idea what she just saw. But, uh, just in case Mr. Dilbert comes out, maybe we should go inside. He's not practically blind. He has surprisingly good vision for such an old man." He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, crap, there goes my suit." He paddled across to where it was floating in the water, and she glanced around, locating the bottom half of her bathing suit. Pulling it up over her thighs, she looked for the top section. _

"_Troy," she called out shyly as he pulled on his swim trunks. "I have a bit of a problem." He looked up to find her crouched against the wall, her arms wrapped tightly around her upper body. "I can't find my top." He snorted softly, swimming over to her. "It's not funny," she hissed embarrassedly, slapping as his chest before flushing and covering her chest again. _

"_Hey, hey, I'll find it." He stood up fully, peering at the edges of the pool. "Oh, I got it." He dove into the water, disappearing briefly until he popped up again on the other side of the pool, grabbing her bikini top from the water beside the filter. He vanished beneath the surface again, reappearing at her side and holding out the top of her bathing suit. She smiled gratefully and slipped into it, biting her lip as she turned around._

"_Could you just tie it?" His fingers took hold of the strings and he moved closer, lowering his lips to the base of her neck as he tied a sloppy bow. "Thank you."_

"_We should probably go inside and get cleaned off," he offered huskily into her ear. "And to conserve water, we should probably share the shower." _

_She nodded, faking concern. "You're probably right. We wouldn't want your parents to have to pay a huge water bill, especially not after they put in such a… memorable pool." _

_He smirked, "Exactly." _

-

-

"We sure do have a lot of sex," he mumbled thoughtfully into her ear. "And we sure do talk about having sex a lot."

"Maybe that's why nobody calls it Saint Valentine's Day anymore. It would be too hard to market all that romantic stuff that's only purpose is to get a guy into a girl's pants if you have to think about a saint every time you write out a card."

"Maybe."

"Was that what you meant with your text? The one about not being innocent?" She gasped, poking her finger into his solid chest. "You planned this, didn't you? You planned on getting me all horny with your sexy stories of all the times that we had these intimate moments, and then you were going to woe me into sexing you on Valentine's Day!"

He smirked, "Actually, no. But the fact that I've managed to corrupt your mind enough for you to have sex on the brain all the time makes me proud."

"I do not have sex on the brain all the time."

"Mmhm."

"I don't!" she cried indignantly. "I just happen to have it on the brain right now because we just spent an extremely long amount of time talking about sexual acts."

He rolled over on top of her, and she cradled his body against her center, squeezing her thighs gently against his hips. "We should do it now," he mumbled into her ear.

"Huh?"

"We should have sex. That way, next Valentine's Day, we can remember the time we got all hot and bothered by telling the stories of all of the other times that we were doing stuff." She rolled her eyes. "No? Alright then. You at least have to let me give you your present. I did bring it with it. I remembered."

"Is it jewelry?" He shook his head. "Okay, good, because otherwise I would feel extremely guilty about getting you something that's super cheesy and lame." He smiled, kissing her gently before bending to picking something up off of the floor. He handed her the envelope.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He settled back down beside her, watching her expectantly.

"Thank you." She slipped her finger beneath the glued down paper and tore it open, pulling out the card. "Ooh, homemade. How romantic," she cooed. Running her fingers over the neatly printed script letters, she opened it. "Dear Gabriella," she read aloud, casting him a loving glance, "This is cheesy. I hope you know that. But it's Valentine's Day, so I'm going to write it all anyway. I love you. You're the reason that I get up in the morning and get to Darbus's class early. You're also the reason that I'm very frequently late to practice due to locker-side makeouts. But I don't really care about that because any time that I get to spend with you is worthwhile. I love you. Again. Happy Valentine's Day." She stared down at the paper, her voice cracking as she read the last few words, tears welling in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked tentatively, starting as she threw herself on top of his body and buried her face in his neck.

"That's so sweet," she mumbled against his skin, "Every word of that was… Oh, Troy, it was perfect…" He chuckled, gently stroking the back of her head with his hand.

"I got you something else," he confessed softly, stretching his arm down pull another something out of the pocket of his pants.

"Oh, you didn't," she said, sitting up. "Oh, Troy… Now I feel really guilty."

"It's no big deal," he assured her. "I swear. It was my grandmother's."

"It's a family heirloom? Troy, that's a very big deal." She paused as a thought struck her. "Oh, and that means that it's jewelry too. You lied to me!" He shrugged, presenting her with the velvet box. She sighed, "You are too good to me." He kissed her shoulder, grinning.

"You're worth it." Her hands cautiously pulled open the box, and she gasped. She lightly fingered the silver chain lying against the satin, taking it into her palm.

"Oh, this is exquisite," she breathed, holding it up to the light. "It matches my necklace, too." She clutched the T around her neck. "Why do your presents always succeed in making me feel like crap? Do you know what I got for you? I got you a card, chocolate, and this cutesy little pillow that I made from a few pieces of material to look like a Wildcat jersey." He chuckled and leaned up to kiss her.

"That's not cheesy. You made me a present with your own pretty little hands. All I did was get you a hand-me-down." She shook her head, slipping the silver chain over her wrist.

"No, no, this is beautiful. I'm never going to take this off. Well," she hesitated. "I won't wear it in the shower because I'll ruin it, but other than when I'm showering, I'll never take it off." She beamed at him, holding the jewelry as it hung on her wrist. "Oh, it's gorgeous." Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed a long kiss to his lips, slowly moving her hurried kisses to cover his cheeks. "I love you," she mumbled against his skin, lavishing his neck with open mouthed caresses. His hands slipped down to cup her hips as he pulled her to him, meeting her lips in a searing kiss. She moaned loudly into his mouth and clawed at his back before pushing him down onto the mattress. Swinging her knee over his body, she straddled his waist, leaning to press kisses to his chest, but he grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her flat against him, every inch of his bare torso burning hot against her skin.

He groaned as she sucked at his throat, marking him in several places. Finally, her chest heaving, she rolled off of him, slamming her head down onto her pillow.

"This was definitely your plan," she panted, pressing a hand to her sweaty forehead. "You came here, getting me all hot and bothered with the stories, and then you sprung the gift on me. Saint Valentine would be turning in his grave if he knew about your plot to get in my pants on his day."

"You just can't get past this 'get in your pants' thing, can you?" he teased, shifting to lie closer to her. "Fine, then. We can just lay here for a little while. My overwhelming lack of direct hands-on bodily contact with you should not only drive you mad, but completely convince you that I do not actually have an urgent plan to get into your pants. And if I hear the phrase 'get in my pants' one more time today, I'm going to burn all of your pants." She giggled.

"Over my dead body you will." They fell into silence, periodically exchanging pokes and soft kisses on the hand. As he kissed the tips of her fingers, his expression grew sober and she furrowed her brow. "What's up?"

"There's a ring to match," he revealed quietly, toying with her fingers. "I have that, too."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"There's a ring to match the bracelet."

"Oh."

"It'll be yours one day, too, if you'll have it."

"You mean…?"

"Yeah." She squeezed his hand.

"Of course I'll have it, if you mean what I think you mean."

"I mean that I'll propose."

"That's what I thought."

"You're not freaked out?"

"Not at all."

For a long time, they laid in silence once more.

"I love you," he whispered suddenly, rolling onto his side and hugging her body to his, feeling her shift to match the way he was laying.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, kissing the palm of his hand, "Even if you are using the romanticism of Valentine's Day, and completely disregarding the Saint part, to get in my pants."

He burst out laughing and gently jostled her body. "I am not!"

-

-

THE END

-

-

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is my entry for Kristen's category of the ZAANGELS write-off. (Troy and Gabriella's Valentine's Day.) I hope it fits the requirements - it does technically take place on their Valentine's Day, specific dates of the flashbacks ignored. And if it happens not to, it will just be a smutty one-shot. ;)

For those of you who were waiting for an update of _Working Late_, I'm sorry. Not yet. (Which is awfully ballsy of me to say, seeing as it's been over a year...) But I do hope that these sixteen thousand or so words can sustain those little monsters inside that crave Troy/Gabriella naughtiness.


End file.
